powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
True Power
The power to unlock the true power and potential from within oneself and things. The combination of Inner Power and True Form. Also Called *Real Power *Self Empowerment *The Final Power *The Hidden/Ultimate Power/Potential *True Inner Power *True Potential *Unbound Power/Potential Capabilities Much like Inner Power and True Form, users can unleash and amplify the hidden power within themselves through sheer force of will and also release the true form and true potential of their abilities. This allows the user to fully unlock the ulitmate power that lies extremely dormant within their very character, granting them highly illogical feet and impossible capabilities. When the user unlocks his/her true power, they gain the capacity to do just about anything at the most unexplainable levels and is so potent that it's proven that if the user is ever stripped of it, it's never truly gone, but merely locked up all over again. If users unleash it again, the powers that were lost are regained, and are even more powerful then ever before through sheer willpower and undoubted faith depending on the user. Note: Ones power can begin from either magical, scientifical, divine, both, or nether, but in truth it lacks any and all outside forces based power, but the user will (only). Legendary Capabilities The legend say that the true meaning to power is that sometime it's not about mastering supernatural powers it's about mastering yourself, which basically means that those who know how to conquer oneself can't be conquered by anyone else. Legends also include that true power can only be found from within, just as much as that it dwells within everyone, but only a few can harness it. Legends also say that true power is unbound by the laws of magic, science and divinity, and is independent of those forces, for true power is at it's purest capability unimaginable. The power in legends proved so powerful that it can gain and/or mimic all the traits of magical, scientific and divine properties and transcend them to the legendary capabilities. This makes power strong enough for the user to transcend their own race and bring their abilities to their truest form. *Example: Telekinesis to Omnikinesis *Example: Illusion Manipulation to True Illusion. *Example: Telepathy to Unimind *Example: Teleportation to Meta Teleportation *Example: Shapeshifting to Omnifarious *Example: Creation to Omnificence Applications *Ability Transcendence - Transcend your talents. *Adaptive Power-Level - That which can't kill you makes you stronger. *Alpha Physiology - Release the true power and potential of your kind. *Apex Potency - Gain the apex of your potential. *Belief Dependent Capability - Believe in yourself and do anything. *Indomitable Will/Will Empowerment - Will yourself strength. *Inner Power - True Power comes from within *Imagination - True Power comes from our imagination. *Living Anomaly - True Power has no rules. *Miracle Performing - It takes a miracle. *Obstacle Manipulation - With a little faith. *Potential Creation - Create your own powers. *Power Activation - Awaken hidden powers. *Power Anchoring/Power Restoration - True Power is never lost, but merely hidden. *Power Source/Power Source Creating - True power is its own force of creation. *Science-Magic Ascendancy - True power knows no boundary. *Self-Power Augmentation - Supercharge yourself. *Self Sufficiency - True Power depends on you and you alone. *Self Transcendence/Limiter Removal - Remove and exceed your limitations. *Singularity - Some users capability can be unqie. *Strong Heart - True strength comes from within. *Strong Soul/Unbound Soul - A strong soul is unbound. *True Form/Legendary Form - Unlock your true form unleash legendary capabilities. *True-Self Recognition - To master true power is to first master your self. *Zenith - Reach the highest stage of your potential. Limitations *May need to have self-confidence, strong will and undoubting faith in oneself. *May need to find one's true self to master this power. *The power is dependent on the user alone. *The only limits to ones true potential is what one can only imagine Known Users *Shu (Blue Dragon Game); Regains his lost magic and shadow with full self-determination and fury, Summoning his shadow back stronger then ever. *Superman (DC); Unlocks his true potential when he stops denying the fact that he is Kryptonian. *The Flash (DC); Exceeds the limitations of his Supernatural Speed to Absolute Speed. *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach); Gaining the true form of his Zanpakutō after coming to terms with his heritage and powers. *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto); Unlocks the true power the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit. *Madara Uchiha (Naruto); Unlocks and transcends the true power of the Sharingan. *Neo (The Matrix); Unlocks his Cyberpotence when he lost all self-doubt. *Kouichi (Digimon Frontier); Unlocks the true power of darkness. *Caleb (The Covenant); Full-power unleashes when he ascended, but at a price. *Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G Gundam); Unlocks the True Super Mode and Hyper of his Shining Gundam and Burning Gundam. *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire); Assumes her true form and power whenever her rosary seal is removed. *Sora (Kingdom Hearts); Unlocks his true potential upon gaining his Final Drive Form. *Riku (Kingdom Hearts); Unlocks his true potential when he learns to embrace his own darkness. Gallery Superman.jpg|After accepting his Kryptonian heritage, Superman (DC) was able to unlock his true potential, which is limitless under a yellow sun. Naruto Kurama Mode.png|Naruto's (Naruto) Nine-Tails Chakra Mode grants him a substantial increase in speed, strength, and chakra output, allowing him to use the abilities of Kurama to the fullest extent of their power. inner-moka-rosario-vampire-16880529-247-525.jpg|Whenever the rosary seal around her neck is removed, Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) becomes her true self, Inner Moka, an incredibly powerful vampire. Sora_(Final_Form)_KHII.png|When he uses the Final Form, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is able to use all of his abilities and his Keyblade's power to their fullest extent. Shining Gundam True Super Mode.gif|When Domon Kasshu (Moblie Fighter G Gundam) enters a tranquil state of mind, he is able to access the True Super Mode of his Shining Gundam. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Powers